


Weather Conditions

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Day Eight, Fluffy February 2021, Hiding from a Storm, M/M, Storms, Unspoken relationship, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: The fact that Luke wants to stop is surprising considering since he’s followed him through worse weather conditions.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor, Robert MacCready/Luke Susowa
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141427
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Weather Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing both MacCready and this OC, not sure how I feel about it but it is what it is.

They were on the road from Salem to Nuka World, location secured and mission successful. Storm clouds had been building the whole trip back and MacCready had been watching them, anticipating the surely relentless downpour they’d have to trek through. Luke was a soldier and an unforgiving one at that, Mac just wished he was only unforgiving to his enemies. 

He stared up at the sky for the hundredth time that day, noting how dark they had become since about fifteen minutes after the last time he checked, wondering when they would finally burst and the rain would start. He wasn’t paying attention, never really did on their walks from point A to point B, not unless there were gunshots or Luke decided he wanted to talk, which was hardly ever. He probably should have paid at least a little attention as he quickly collides into Luke’s back which causes him to stumble backward a few paces. He notices the soldier isn’t walking anymore, now standing completely still in the middle of the road and staring up at the sky like he had just been. 

“What’s up?” He asks, staring back up at the sky to see if he had missed anything that warranted concern. Maybe there was a vertibird flying about he hadn’t noticed, he knew Luke wasn’t in good standing with the Brotherhood and it wasn’t out of the question to be on the lookout for them. 

“Rain’s gonna be bad,” He says, voice deep and almost as gloomy as the sky, “We should stop here.” Luke then diverts from the road, picking out an empty office building. MacCready knows it’s empty as they had cleared it on the way up and wonders if Luke purposefully waited until just now to say anything. Although, he can’t get rid of the weird feeling he has, it’s not like him to want to stop like this. 

“You alright? Here I thought you’d wanna walk through the storm instead.” He doesn’t mean for it to sound as passive-aggressive as it comes out but if Luke notices or even if he cares he doesn’t say anything. He’s already begun setting up camp, comfortable enough with the location that he sheds the sniper rifle slung on his back. He’s not completely weaponless, Mac knows this for a fact, found out the hard way one day that Luke keeps a literal knife in his pocket just in case, it was the same day he learned not to wake Luke up. 

“When that rain starts it’s gonna be bad and visibility is shitty enough in the city without it, I don’t particularly wanna get jumped in the storm. I don’t exactly trust these streets,” He’s blunt about it, Luke was always blunt but MacCready preferred it over the bullshit that most people gave him. He’s not going to argue, he’s glad he’s chosen to stop. He’d rather sit under a roof in a dry building than out getting drenched in the cold radioactive rain. 

The rain starts soon enough and when it does it pours, so hard that MacCready isn’t sure if he’s ever seen it rain as hard as it was now. He’s definitely glad not to be out in it. By the time it really gets going, thunder lighting, and winds hard enough the building groans, they’ve got the camp set up for the night. 

He sits on his cot, watching as Luke checks the perimeter outside. He’s not long, returning to their camp, soaking wet from the rain, literally dripping as he approaches him. MacCready is about to complain until Luke sets himself down next to him. He holds in the string of swears that come to mind now that he’s gotten his cot all wet but he knows better. Luke’s not great with words when it comes to their unspoken relationship and he’s learned that if he wants anything from him he should just let it happen. It’s worked so far. 

Sure enough, as if on cue, Luke has gotten comfortable enough, possibly not even thinking about it, to sling his arm around MacCready’s shoulders. He reciprocates by leaning into his side.

It is a little odd, he’d admit that much, he himself wasn’t used to physical affection, at least not since after Lucy, and he knew the same went for Luke and his late wife. Both of them had this strange understanding that they could be comfortable with one another, no questions asked, they shared the same experience in a way and were able to find solace in one another’s company.


End file.
